Soviet Britian
National Information Soviet Britian is a small, developing, and old nation with citizens primarily of Mixed ethnicity who follow no Religion. It is a backward nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Soviet Britian work diligently to produce Coal and Rubber as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. Plans are on the way within Soviet Britian to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. Soviet Britian allows its citizens to openly protest their government, even if it means violence. It welcomes all new immigrants with open borders. Soviet Britian believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives whatever is necessary to help others out in times of crisis, even if it means hurting its own economy. Soviet Britian will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Diplomatic History Soviet Britian was established on the 7th Janaury 2007, and quickly joined the ICSN. It followed on to the SWF on Febuary 29th 2007. In March 2007, Soviet Britian launched a short-lived attempt to found a United Nations for CN. Soviet Britian was not involved in the great maroon war, but did activley particpate in the third great war from March 23 to March 28, 2007, fighting members of Nordriech and the GDA. the damage to soviet Britian was relativley mild with an estamitaed 2700 military casulaties, but loss of infastruture and technology was serve. Soviet Britian attempted to open disucussions to establish peace between NoR and SWF during the third great war, following the failure of the SWF government to implement the decision of general congress. Soviet Britian left the SWF in the midst of the Third great war but continued to informally particpiate in the forum, until the SWF was offically disbanded as part of 'operation blackout' to secrectly continue SWF on the forums. following the disbandment of the SWF, Soviet britian set about establishing a new leftist alliance as a cover for former SWF members, the ISWU, one of many leftist alliances formed follwoing the SWF's collapse. Soviet Britian lead the ISWU since it's foundation, until the election of the exeuctives. Soviet Britian, while as ISWU member, came to the military assistence of the underground network on April 10, 2007, in a short one-day war, appealing to CN forums for the rogue attackers on the underground network to be restrianed. following this, Soviet Britian was enaged in a 8 day war, falsey being declared a rogue nation by OASIS alliance members and being forced to go to war- resulting in the loss of all but 8 infastructure. following military assistence by Trotskyist America, and threatening moblising larger alliances for war- OASIS sorted out the problem, with immediate peace, no reperations were ever prodivided. trotskyist america did however assist soviet britians recovery. Soviet Britian was responsilbe for the Provisional government of the SWF which for a while led to a revivial from 7 May to 12 May 2007. it was however a short lived success. whilst this was in progress, Soviet Britian was also presiding over a Conference of leftist alliances in CN- the CNLUC or cybernations leftist unity conference. the conference collapsed due to the clear mutaul distaste between LSF and SE delegates and LSF's rejection of a proposel for an 'over government' or federal government. Soviet Britian resigned from SWF chairmanship upon reciving intellegence from various nations throughout CN that plans were being made to launch a war of extermination against SWF. Soviet Britian, although resigning office, passed on admin powers to Shwampy to continue to struggle for SWF- which later reformed as the new workers front. Soviet Britian requested membership of the LSf and was allowed in (on May 16) following a Vote in the delegates council. Soviet Britian, whilst in LSF took the action of creating a 'Trotskyist Bloc', organising it's predeccessor. after several days (15–18 June 2007) of intense opposition, the bloc became inactive and was effectivley disbanded. Soviet Britian has also worked towards improving relations between SE and LSF, after coming to the conclusion, following conversations on SE forums and the publication of a Critque of Silentism, that SE was not Stalinist but a 'benevolent dictatorship'. Soviet Britian also published a weekly news bulleten the 'sunday review' whilst he was a member of LSF. Soviet Britian activley assisted in the drafting of the constitution of the New worker's front, and also granted economic assistence to it's members, as well as providing advice, information, financial assistnece and acting as LSF diplomat for the NWF. Soviet Britian was against the formation of the CPCN, arguing that it would weaken the LSF and split the left. Soviet Britian soon became dissilussioned with LSF following the formation of the CPCN, and although had been a key advocate of reform in LSF (including the establishment of a 'military revolutionary committee' to organise military affairs), was the first person to leave the LSF during its final war with NoV (on October 2). Soviet Britian was involved in the LSF-NOV war (despite leaving LSF) from October 2 to October 9. in a total of 31 battles, apporxamaltey 9200 Solders were killed and over 600 tanks destroyed. of this apporxamatley 6100 solders and 365 tanks were lost in the attacks made on a single day,october 2st, no futher attacks were made in light of the military disaster. Soviet Britian was hit by 59 Cruise missiles and Bombing Raids, destorying 422.35/711 infastructure. the scored earth policy of october 2nd destoryed about 585/300 infastrucutre. by the end of the war soviet britian had a mere 3.5 infastrucutre. As a condition of Peace, soviet Brfitian was forced to donate 50 Tech in reparations to a member of FEAR. on October 10, now bound by NoV peace terms (commiting SB to not joining or creating a leftist alliance in a month), joined the Global democratic alliance, with whom soviet britian had build up freindly relations with member nations previously. however on october 12th, the GDA ejected Soviet Britian on the grounds of an aggreement with NoV not to accept former members of the LSF as GDA members. on october 15th, soviet britian joined the german empire (TGE), leaving on November 2. soviet britian published the cybernations communist manifesto whilst a member of TGE. 1 following the end of Norden vieren terms and occupation on 10th november, soviet britian became a founding member of the 'soviet revisionist', eurasian federal soviet republic and achieved office as foreign minister, but then left the alliance following a disagreement over a possible merger with red faction. upon leaving, soviet britian joined Socialist empire on 20th november. whilst there, Soviet Britian was engaged in a series of discussions regarding the 'trotsky-stalin' split, with his political views shifting to a much more central position, away from a pro-trotsky stance. before leaving SE on december 18th to join the New workers front. Soviet Britian was involved in a one day war with 'big boss' whilst being a member of SE- loosing 688 solders and 57 tanks- with big boss loosing 906 solders and no tanks. on January 31, Soviet Britian became the minister of interior of the New workers Front, as requested by president manta, only to resign after becoming dissilusioned with CN on Febuary 13th 2008. this is the sixth time soviet britian has been in an offical post within an alliance, without election. soviet britian left NWF on febuary 16th 2008, looking for a new alliance. soviet britians infastrucutre stood at 1,011 on october 2nd 2007, it recovered to this level on febaury 13th, thanks to several tech deals as part of NWF. positions held: ISWU General Secretary of the United Nations (founder) Chairman of the Provisional Government of the Socialist Workers Front (last remaining active member with Administrative powers- self-appointed) President of the International Socialist Workers Union (founder) Chairman of the Cybernations Leftist Unity Conferece (founder- not an alliance) offical head of the Trotksyist Bloc (LSF) (self-appointed) editor of the Sunday review (LSF) (unoffical position) foreign minister of the Eurasain Federal Soviet Republic (appointed) Minister of Interior of the new Workers Front (appointed) Diplomat on behalf of ISWU, EFSR, LSF. Internal History and Politics David Goldstein Links Cybernations Communist Manifesto http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=5766&st=0&start=0 the Occuption of Soviet Britian http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=6024#